wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Time!
'''Wiggle Time '''was the first feature-length video by The Wiggles. The Wiggles and their Friends Dorothy the dinosaur, Henry the octopus and Captain Feathersword were in this video (Wags the dog wasn't around back then, If he was around back then, They will do the Wags the Dog song which is in the Big Red Car video). Fruit Salad is originialy a Yummy Yummy song but back then, they put it on this Wiggle Time video. In 1998, Fruit Salad is on the second Yummy Yummy video so it can make sense. Songs Jeff was falling asleep and the Wiggles wakes him up, and now its time to Wiggle! *Song: "Get Ready To Wiggle" Greg tells that there going to sing a song about four animals. And at the end of the song, he says that they will growl like a scary bear. *Song: "Here Comes A Bear" When the Wiggles were growling captain Feathersword tickled them with the feathersword and Greg says stop tickling him and then he says that can he show us a pirate dance that he can teach them. So he knows a pirate dance that they can do and they danced like pirates. *Song: "Captain Feathersword (Song)" Murray tells everyone about Uncle Noah and his ark, so Greg, Murray, Anthony, and Jeff do the animal noises, And then Murray tells everyone if they can go board on Uncle Noah's ark. *Song: "Uncle Noahs Ark" The Wiggles and some kids are doing paintings using dropers. Anthony says that its just like rain when the paint falls out of the droper. *Song: "I Love When It Rains" Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur. But they do not know where she is, so they looked for Dorothy. *Song: "Dorothy The Dinosaur (Song)" Greg does the magic show about the colouring book with sing a song of polly for background music. *Song: "Sing A Song Of Polly" Greg says that this music that he hears, he will not stop dancing to. *Song: "Whenever I Hear This Music" Jeff pretends to be an octopus with a extra shirt on and then he tells that he has a friend name Henry the Octopus. *Song: "Henry The Octopus (Song)" The Wiggles and kids have a teddy bears picnic. Greg than talks about the next song about teddy bears. *Song:' "Rock A Bye Your Bear" The Wiggles and kids are making their fruit salad and Anthony explains about making fruit salad. *Song:' "Fruit Salad" The Wiggles and kids are marching to Dorothy's birthday party. *Song: '"Marching Along" The Wiggles and kids do a song for Dorothy's birthday party. *Song: '"Dorothy's Birthday Party" The Wiggles say goodbye. then they fall asleep then jeff tries to wake them. and then the credits come up. Also See Wiggle Time (1998) Gallery Image:Wiggle Time Title Card.jpg|The Wiggles from Whenever I Hear This Music Image:Get Ready To Wiggle.jpg Image:Here Comes a Bear.jpg Image:Captain Feathersword Video.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Image:Uncle Noah's Ark.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Image:I Love It When It Rains.jpg|Greg holding a teddy bear Image:Uncle Noah's Ark Introduction.jpg|Murray Image:Greg's Magic Coloring Book Trick.jpg|Magic Greg Image:Dorothy The Dinosaur Video.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Image:Henry The Octopus Video.jpg Category:Wiggles videos Category:Old video Category:Wiggly Topics